The present invention relates to a hairpiece or hair replacement, and more particularly, to a novel hairpiece of improved appearance, comfort, and cost.
Many different hairpiece structures have heretofore been proposed. Certain of these have attempted to provide an extra natural look, but have been relatively expensive. Others have emphasized economy of construction. Still other prior hairpieces have sought to improve comfort by enhancing the fit or reducing the weight or increasing the resistance to wear. Examples of such prior structures which have been successful are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,065; 4,453,555; 4,456,019; and 4,517,999, issued to the present inventor.